Creeping Carlos
by lizteroid
Summary: Breelos, Pt I of III.


**_Author's Note:: _The first of a set of three oneshots. Breelos.

* * *

**Bree saw him enter the kitchen in his vest and his boxers before he went over to the refrigerator, opening it and bending over to look inside, she swallowed as she watched him from the corner of her emerald eyes, sipping on her coffee before he began to scratch the inside of his thigh and she let her mouth hand open. The redhead held her coffee cup in mid air before she snapped out of her daze, looking back to Gaby from Carlos' legs, "Gaby, are you and…Carlos getting back together?"

"Uh, no, why?" came Gabrielle's reply, scoffing slightly.

Bree used her pinky to point over to the underwear clad Carlos while he then began to itch his buttock and she swallowed before Gaby got up to speak to him. They argued a little before Carlos smiled and he greeted the women; Bree and Lynette with a wave, holding a bottle of beer and a handful of grapes.

Gaby came back to sit down, looking to her watch, "Sorry, and to answer your question, no Carlos and I are not getting back together. But Lynette didn't we wanna go to the mall and get our stuff for the weekend at the spa?" the Latina said to the blonde.

"Oh yeah, uh, you wanna go now?"

"Well, it is getting late" Gaby nodded.

"Sure, okay we'll go" Lynette smiled and then both women awkwardly looked to Bree.

"Don't worry, I'll finish up here and let myself out" Bree smiled angelically.

Gaby nodded and stood to kiss Bree's cheek, "Thanks Bree, you're a doll, catch you later!" she walked with Lynette out of the house then and to the car to go to the mall.

Bree sat for a few minutes more in the kitchen at the table before she looked to her coffee and frowned before she began to clear away their coffee date and she washed the dishes up for Gaby, then she went out into the corridor to call up to Carlos, "Carlos, would you like me to make you any lunch?"

"Uhh…" was Carlos' reply.

"Carlos?" Bree called him and got no reply so she went up the stairs, bumping into him near to the top, "Oh, sorry, would you like some lunch?" she smiled to him, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Carlos smiled a little, feeling a heat rising in his cheeks as he looked over Bree's face before him, "I'd like that, thank you…can I help you with it?"

"No, no, I'll uhm make you my Turkey Tonnato" she smiled to him proudly as the words tripped off her tongue.

"Sounds wonderful" he nodded softly.

"Okay" Bree blushed a little and she neared to the steps, "It'll be ready shortly" and she descended the stairs before making her way back into the kitchen as Carlos decided he would act upon he and Bree being alone in the house together and since Gabrielle was being such a bitch to him ever since he moved back into their house, the house he had paid for in the beginning. So Bree began to pour in the wine to the casserole pot holding the turkey inside while Carlos was busy lighting candles in the bedroom.

Soon Carlos' lunch was done and Bree put on a leaf of parsley over the mayonnaise on top of the turkey before she set it down on the table in the front room, "Carlos it's ready" she called up the stairs brightly to him. Once again there was no reply, "Carlos? It's going to get cold!"

There were a few thuds upstairs and Bree looked to the ceiling as she heard it, she began to ascend the stairs to check on him, but then she thought she might as well take up his lunch. As Carlos heard the redhead approaching the bedroom with the food he opened the door and stood behind it as she walked inside.

"Carlos?" she called out a little, looking around the room before she stepped inside more.

As Bree got inside the room, Carlos closed the door silently and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, causing her to gasp out loud and drop the tray she'd brought the food up on to the ground. The dish went over the carpet and the plate smashed into shards before she wheeled around, coming face to face with him.

"Carlos!" she looked to him, still in his arms before she let her eyes trail downwards as he had now removed the vest he had been wearing earlier, "I…brought you your lunch…" was all she managed to get out while she ogled his chest and muscles, her mouth hanging open as she drank in the sight of his toned and chiselled body.

"I noticed that" he smirked before he pulled her closer to him, "I've been watching you for some time Bree, and I'll admit, I want you"

"Carlos!" Bree gasped out again, "We're both married…kind of…" she added to the end, "I know Gaby's being…well unfair to you but I don't want to come between you and her even more and I love my husband" she sighed a little.

"You love your husband? You can't say his name?"

"Not when I'm this close to you…" she whispered feverishly.

Carlos smirked and nodded, pulling Bree closer to him so he could deeply crush his lips against Bree's perfect lips in a tight and passionate lustful kiss between them before he began to run his hands up her back under her blouse, moving close to the hook on her bra. His fingers brushed over the clasp and against her cool yet flushed, porcelain skin under her blouse, "How's this?"

"Just take me…" Bree replied, panting almost already.

Carlos' brows raised as he heard the redhead say so and he lifted her so her legs were wrapped around his waist and they kissed once again before he began to walk them over to the bed, gently he placed Bree down and back a bit so he could move onto the bed over her body. He looked down into her emerald eyes, smiling before running his hand along her leg, along her thigh and to her hip, resting it there.

"Carlos…we really…" she leaned up to kiss him deeply, "Really…" and again she kissed him, "Shouldn't be doing this"

"But we are" he pointed out.

Bree nodded once she felt the tight confines of her shirt slipping away from her body and she looked up at Carlos before his lips came down on hers like a 4x4 hurtling top speed into a cul de sac. Both moaned and purred against and into each others mouths just like engines ready to be revved.

Carlos decided he had wanted this since he had first saw Bree when he and Gaby had moved into the home, the mustard coloured place at the end of the street where action always occurred. Now he looked down and saw the redhead beneath him, he had to look over her keep that mental picture fresh in his mind for years to come or at least his last hours because when Gaby was to find out, she'd probably have him removed not just from the house, but from being alive also.

He took his time in undressing Bree, making sure he paid attention to every inch of her body, getting her aroused while the delicate skin on her thighs and stomach was bristled by the hairs of Carlos' beard, making her shiver in anticipation. Bree managed to get Carlos out of his boxers and when she looked down, she gasped, she couldn't take her eyes off him. Well, that is until she could no longer see him, but she sure felt him.

The redhead wrapped her legs around Carlos' waist as he pushed into her gently, knowing that Bree was a lady, he knew that she wouldn't like to be taken by him the way he usually took Gaby. However with Bree's moans for more, Carlos obliged and soon the two were in a fit of ecstasy, grinding and pushing, squeezing and rubbing, caressing over each other's bodies while they urged the other to climax. Surprisingly, it was Carlos who came first and he continued until Bree was driven over that sinfully pleasurable edge with him.

"Carlos…" Bree swallowed as he buried his face in her neck.

"Yeah babe?"

"You were amazing.." Bree replied.

"I could say the same for you" he smiled and rolled away from Bree before pulling her close to him. The two stayed together, barely covered with the blanket as they fell asleep in the warm glow of the aftermath of their lovemaking, cooling in the afternoon breeze blowing through the bedroom window just as Gabrielle returned home…


End file.
